1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to heat-settable casting and moulding compositions and to processes for their production.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In U.K. Patent Specification No. 922,384 there is described a process for producing inorganic polymeric compositions, for example in the form of mouldings, comprising heating together alkali metal polymetaphosphates, preferably containing lithium ions, with certain metal oxides.